Het voorval met de geraniums
by fanficvertaler
Summary: Deel 1 van de “Mijn vriendje”verhaallijn. Hoe heeft Relena haar jongens ontmoet? 1x3xR, AU, humor, romantiek.


_Volgende tekst werd oorspronkelijk in het Engels geschreven door Joosetta. Met toestemming van de auteur vertaald. _

_Eventuele besprekingen of opmerkingen zullen aan de auteur worden bezorgd._

**Het voorval met de geraniums**

"Je geraniums staan te verwelken," zei Relena. Ze zei het met nadruk, hoewel ze niet zeker wist wat ze precies probeerde te benadrukken.

De man boog zich iets verder over de leuning en zei langzaam: "Is dat zo?"

Relena probeerde hem vernietigend aan te kijken. "Mm." Ze zei het vrij koeltjes.

Hij schonk haar een glimlach die hij langzaam liet ontvouwen. Relena besloot dat het mannen verboden zou moeten worden zo naar vrouwen te glimlachen – het was hoogst onfatsoenlijk. De luie zonneschijn van die glimlach had iets suggestiefs in zich – de onderliggende belofte. "Misschien moet jij ze eens in mijn plaats water komen geven."

"Dat zal ik dan doen," zei ze resoluut, en ze ging weer verder met opdienen.

De volgende morgen, vlak voor zonsopgang, toen het nog stil en frisjes was buiten, jatte ze de halfvermolmde ladder uit Hildes tuin. Relena vroeg zich af of zij nu ook gek werd – net als de rest van haar familie – maar lang twijfelde ze niet aan haar logische manier van redeneren. De geraniums hadden per slot van rekening water nodig.

De luie glimlach van die man en de bronskleurige kracht van zijn gekruiste armen hadden er weinig mee te maken.

Ze zette de ladder zo veilig als ze kon neer, en met een gieter in de aanslag klauterde ze naar boven, tot bij de vensterbank waar de geraniums stonden.

Aangezien er tussen de latten van het hoge rolluik geen licht te bespeuren viel, begon Relena met een glimlach om de lippen te gieten. Hoewel de mysterieuze man haar hulp waarschijnlijk niet eens zou opmerken, was dit een bevredigende overwinning op hem en die glimlach van hem.

Ze ging zo in haar onbeduidende wraakplannetje op dat ze de ladder niet op tijd van onder haar voeten voelde wegglijden. In paniek graaide ze met beide handen de vensterbank vast, en zowel de gieter als de ladder troffen met een hels gekletter de kasseien.

Relena kneep haar ogen dicht en telde tot tien.

Toen ze haar ogen weer open deed, had iemand het rolluik open gedraaid en keek ze recht in een moorddadig gezicht met boze, donkere ogen en een wilde bos ongekamd haar. Relena vroeg zich af of er eigenlijk ook beschaafde mensen in deze stad te vinden waren.

"Ik vond haar bungelend aan de vensterbank."

Voor zover Relena uit de situatie kon opmaken was de man met het donkere haar een flatgenoot van haar mysterieuze man. Hij was erg opgewonden en ijsbeerde boos door de kamer, waarbij hij Relena geregeld een blik toewierp die de verf van de muren had kunnen doen afbladderen. Gelukkig, zo dacht Relena bij zichzelf, was zij uit sterker hout gesneden dan de verf. Ze schonk hem alleen een beleefde glimlach, waar de gepaste hoeveelheid spijt uit sprak.

Ze had berekend dat betrapt worden terwijl je om vier uur 's ochtends stiekem iemands planten water staat te geven ergens tussen overspel en het laatste koekje opeten scoorde op de schaal van verontschuldigingen.

Ondanks al zijn charme deed haar mysterieuze man niet meer dan glimlachen op een manier waar Relena gek van werd. Zijn flatgenoot – misschien zelfs zijn vriendje, vroeg Relena zich af – leek een stuk wispelturiger. Die stelde voor om de politie te bellen. Relena stoorde zich meer aan de glimlach dan aan het feit dat ze voor een crimineel gehouden werd. De glimlach leek een verklaring van haar te willen afdwingen.

"Ik zei dat ik je geraniums water zou geven," opperde ze nuffig, zonder aandacht te besteden aan de snel groeiende irritatie van de man met het donkere haar. "En dat heb ik ook gedaan."

Ze knikte lichtjes met haar hoofd naar de planten, om aan te tonen dat ze klaar was. Mysterieuze man antwoordde weer met één van zijn glimlachjes.

"Mijn naam," zei hij, terwijl hij op de stoel tegenover die van haar plaatsnam. Ze zaten in het keukengedeelte van de flat, die voornamelijk uit één ruimte bestond. "Is Trowa."

Hij stak zijn hand naar haar uit – en die schudde ze. Het zou heel onbeleefd zijn geweest om dat niet te doen.

"Relena," zei ze rustig. Ze maakte zich uit zijn warme greep los zodra de beleefdheid het toeliet.

Trowa slaagde erin de andere man – wiens naam Heero was – genoeg te kalmeren om de fluitketel op te zetten en koffie te maken. Relena keek in stilte toe en vroeg zich plots af wat er nu zou gaan gebeuren. Was het illegaal om iemands planten zonder toestemming water te geven?

Trowa gaf haar de koffie en ze nam er voorzichtig een slokje van. Ze gaf de voorkeur aan thee – maar het oppervlak van de koffie was donker en glad, met een heel klein beetje melk. Ze besloot dat koffie misschien wel oké was.

"Nou, Relena." Trowa leek ernstig: zijn groene ogen hielden haar nauwlettend in de gaten van onder zijn weliswaar nog lichtjes verwarde, maar in ieder geval eigenaardige kapsel. "Ik ben blij dat je het probleem van mijn geraniums op je schouders genomen hebt. Het is inderdaad waar dat ik ze heb verwaarloosd."

Heero staarde haar boos aan vanuit zijn zitplaats op het aanrecht.

"Het is belangrijk dat planten voldoende water krijgen rond deze tijd van het jaar," beaamde Relena, en ze nam nog een slokje van haar koffie. De machtige vloeistof leek een beetje op de kleur van Heero's haar.

Plotseling vroeg ze zich af wat de meisjes hiervan zouden denken – Relena zo laat nog in de flat van twee mannelijke vreemden – die allebei hun pyjama aanhadden. Voor Heero bestond die uit een losse katoenen broek en een versleten badjas. Uit de opening van die badjas kon ze de huid van zijn borst zien: olijfkleurig en glad als zijde.

Toch voelde Relena zich niet ongemakkelijk. Ze ging er prat op dat ze zich zelfs in de pijnlijkste situaties op haar gemak kon voelen. Dit stelde niets voor. Ze gunde zichzelf een glimlachje bij de gedachte aan haar moeder en hoe zij met deze situatie zou proberen om te gaan.

"Jullie zijn allebei knettergek," zei Heero botweg. Relena was het met hem eens; Trowa glimlachte en negeerde hem.

"Jij werkt beneden – in Hildes zaak."

Relena was net koffie aan het drinken toen hij het vroeg, dus knikte ze gewoon.

"Waar logeer je? Ik neem aan dat je niet van hier bent."

Trowa staarde haar doordringend aan. Relena zette haar stekels op. Ze haatte het wanneer mensen dingen over haar meenden te weten – en dan vooral wanneer ze gelijk hadden. Ze had echter ondervonden dat netelige omstandigheden er niet bepaald beter op werden als ze dat ook uitwendig liet blijken.

"Daar heb je gelijk in. Op dit moment verblijf ik in het logies met ontbijt aan de andere kant van de straat." Ze gunde zichzelf een koude blik in Trowa's richting. Hij glimlachte weer, traag en breed en sensueel. Ze kon een rillinkje niet onderdrukken. Trowa glimlachte zoals iemand die niet vaak glimlachte en wist welke macht die gelaatsuitdrukking bezat.

"Dat kan nooit comfortabel zijn." Heero zag er niet erg boos meer uit – in plaats daarvan leek hij in gedachten verzonken.

"Het is er comfortabel genoeg, maar bedankt voor je bezorgdheid."

Heero grijnsde plotseling, en het was Relena niet duidelijk of hij moest lachen om het idee dat het logies met ontbijt comfortabel zou zijn, of om de toon waarop ze had gesproken.

Na die ene kop koffie ging ze weg, zodra ze Trowa had doen beloven dat hij zijn bloemen water zou geven. De peinzende blik in Heero's blauwe ogen was er nog steeds toen ze van op straat naar hen wuifde.

De zonsopgang was ronduit schitterend die ochtend en Relena was ongewoon vredig voor de rest van de dag.

Ze bediende hen beiden met koffie die avond. Trowa dronk de zijne met melk en suiker – Heero dronk hem zwart. Ze zaten in stilte bij elkaar en uit het feit dat Hilde hen toewuifde leidde Relena af dat ze vaste klanten waren.

Ze probeerde te beslissen of ze gewoon flatgenoten waren, of meer. Het idee van twee mannen samen stoorde Relena niet – in feite beviel het haar wel. Het zorgde er per slot van rekening voor dat ze haar met rust lieten. Er was iets in de gemoedelijke stilte tussen hen, en in de manier waarop ze gezeten waren – hun schouders die elkaar raakten, dat erop duidde dat ze een intieme band hadden – maar Relena kon niet opmaken of het alleen maar een hechte vriendschap was, of meer dan dat.

Het café druppelde langzaam leeg, en Trowa en Heero gaven geen blijk van plannen om te ver-trekken. Nu ze niemand meer te bedienen had, moest Relena wel met hen praten.

"Hoe lang ben je van plan hier te blijven?"

Trowa maakte de vraag geheel onschuldig door oogcontact te vermijden en een slokje van zijn drankje te nemen. Relena stond versteld van zijn wonderlijke manipulatievaardigheden. Hij was een expert.

"In september moet ik terug naar de etiquetteschool."

Heero proestte het uit in zijn kopje en Relena haalde haar neus op in walging.

"De etiquetteschool?" vroeg hij met een nieuwsgierig gezicht, "Bestaan die nog?"

"Kennelijk wel," zei Relena bitsig. Ze vervloekte zichzelf om de blos die ze haar wangen voelde kleuren. Heero's mooie blauwe ogen deprimeerden haar.

"Je bent interessant."

Trowa's stem was vriendelijk maar beslist, en Heero wierp hem een scherpe blik toe. Relena moest glimlachen – ze bewonderde vrijmoedigheid.

"Ik ben gewoon normaal."

Ze reikte een hand uit naar Heero's lege kopje, en hij legde zijn eigen hand erop om te voorkomen dat ze zich terugtrok. Zijn huid was warm en ruw. Relena staarde naar zijn sterke vingers en dan in zijn heldere blauwe ogen.

"Toch ben je interessant."

Zijn stem was laag en donderend en smaakte als koffie. Een heerlijke rilling gleed over Relena heen. Ze was al eerder verleid, maar nooit eerder zo doeltreffend.

Haar situatie, zo besloot Relena, was hopeloos. Het zag ernaar uit dat zowel Heero als Trowa met haar naar bed wilde – maar niet afzonderlijk. De kracht van twee mannen die haar verleidden met glimlachjes en met warme handen was zelfs haar te veel.

Ze was weer begonnen de geraniums water te geven, maar nu met een zelfontworpen toestel – een gieter die ze stevig met plakband aan een bezemsteel had vastgesnoerd. Elke ochtend, terwijl ze de planten water gaf, opende Trowa of Heero het rolluik om zachtjes met haar te praten – over het weer of de actualiteit. 's Avonds na het werk aten ze alle drie samen op het balkon, met een bord pasta op hun knieën.

Met tegenzin moest Relena toegeven dat de twee mannen wel degelijk effect op haar hadden. Ze voelde niet langer de behoefte haar sociale regels toe te passen wanneer ze bij hen was – voelde niet langer de behoefte om één of andere vorm van beleefdheid voor te wenden. Ze vloekte zelfs – maar dat bleef bij die ene keer.

"Kom hier."

Ze had net haar bord in de vaatwasser gezet. Heero zat in de zetel genesteld. Hij greep haar pols en trok haar zachtjes in zijn schoot. Relena protesteerde niet, zelfs niet wanneer hij zijn armen om haar heen sloeg en zijn kin op haar schouder legde. Trowa zat in kleermakerszit op de vloer en glimlachte.

"Wij moeten eens met je praten," opperde hij, terwijl hij dichterbij schoof zodat hij haar voeten in zijn schoot kon leggen. Relena keek hem alleen maar vreemd aan.

"Zo comfortabel kan dat logies met ontbijt nu ook weer niet zijn," prevelde Heero. Relena legde haar hoofd in haar nek. De schimmel op het pleister waar de muren het plafond raakten leek erg op de schimmel thuis. Ze betwijfelde of haar ouders zoveel lol hadden in Parijs.

"En hoewel je misschien bezwaar zal maken…"

Trowa zei het zachtjes, maar in werkelijkheid moest hij zijn lachen inhouden. Relena's hand strekte zich als vanzelf uit om zijn pony in model te leggen.

"…denk ik dat het hier comfortabeler is."

Heero koos precies dat moment uit om een kus in haar nek te drukken, en Relena zuchtte zachtjes. Ze had lang op die kus gewacht. Ze was niet van nature ongeduldig, maar het was fijn om eindelijk schot in de zaak te zien komen.

Die nacht ging ze pas vrij laat weg, maar ze was even vroeg op als altijd om de geraniums water te geven. Toen ze klaar was ging ze op de trappen voor de flat naar de zonsopgang zitten kijken. Trowa kwam naast haar zitten net toen ze het warmer begon te krijgen. Hij had twee kopjes koffie in zijn handen.

"Prachtige ochtend, niet?"

"Mm."

Ze nam de koffie aan zonder hem te bedanken, wat Trowa opviel en een glimlach aan hem ontlokte. Gedurende lange tijd zaten ze daar gewoon en dronken ze wat van hun koffie, totdat de zon echt opgekomen was en er overal in de straat ramen werden geopend om de ochtend binnen te laten.

"Goed." Trowa knikte naar haar koffer, die tegen de onderste tree aanleunde. "Was je ook van plan om naar binnen te komen?"

Relena lachte en leunde naar voren om Trowa een lange kus te geven, die naar koffie smaakte en vreemd genoeg ook naar vers verzorgde geraniums rook.


End file.
